


Winter Cuddles

by moon_jae13



Series: Osaaka Love Stories in Osaka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Im too lazy to tag - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Osaaka supremacy, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, they're in love, this is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_jae13/pseuds/moon_jae13
Summary: "While the snow falls, We'll be in each other's warmth."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: Osaaka Love Stories in Osaka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Winter Cuddles

On a soft mattress, bundled up in a fluffy comforter dressed in thick oversized sweaters, Osamu tightens his arms around Keiji's waist "Samu, We have work. We have to get up." Keiji softly yawned stroking Osamu's hair as he grumbled in response "But baby, it's cold I wanna stay in with ya." Keiji huffed curling into Osamu "Okay." 

Under soft covers and warm cuddles, Keiji and Osamu are happy. They get to see a side of each other that others don't get to see, they're happy to be in each other's care, happy to be together, happy they chose each other and cuddling their problems and responsibilities away.

Osamu was supposed to have a meeting today for a sponsor and Keiji was supposed to be at work but right now those weren't important. Sometimes they just want to lay with each other until noon especially on cold winters like this.

But of course, they were both humans with needs. Osamu's stomach lowly growls and Keiji snickers against his chest "We have to get up now" Osamu buries his face in Keiji's ruffled hair "Don't wanna" Keiji looks up at Osamu placing a soft peck on his lips "If you're not gonna get up you're gonna starve." Osamu hummed "Samu, c'mon let's cook together."

The smell of bacon and eggs dances around the air accompanied by the sound of sweet laughter in the warmth of their kitchen, there is faint music in the backround and the table is set, Humming and slightly swaying his hips, Osamu dances his way to Keiji locking their hands together as they slow dance around the kitchen. Keiji giggles and leans against Osamu's chest, his arms wrapped around his neck as they sway to the sounds of pianos and violins "I love you" Keiji whispers with a soft smile looking into Osamu's eyes "I love you too." Osamu places kisses around Keiji's face "C'mon let's eat, the food's getting cold."

At night they're bundled on the couch in a soft blanket sipping tea and watching a cheesy rom-com that they never really payed attention to. They'd make snarky comments about the characters and the plot left and right, or whispering sweet nothings to each other while slowly and sensually making out or just falling asleep on each other while the couple on tv gets into a heated argument.

On days like this, Osamu feels like he's dreaming. Back on the soft bed under the soft comforter Keiji snores quietly and Osamu stares, his fingers twirling around in Keiji's hair as he thinks back the first time they met, back in high school Osamu fell in love with Keiji's beautiful teal eyes as they stared at each other at the vending machine, Osamu fell in love with Keiji's softly spoken voice as he insisted Osamu to get his snack first, Osamu fell in love with the way they brushed hands, fell in love with Keiji on that winter day at the nationals of 2013. 

Osamu is in love with Keiji and he's sure that Keiji is in love with him too.

And now, on Keiji's left hand placed on the fourth finger, Osamu softly toys with the golden ring that symbolizes their marriage. _"Miya Keiji"_ Osamu whispers "It sounds nice.." Osamu tightens his embrace and sighs into the warmth and lets sleepiness dawn over him.

"In winter, Summer, or fall, We'll forever be in each other's warmth, till death do us part."

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet since I'm still updating another fic <3


End file.
